Unfortunate Metamorphose
by Soobin
Summary: [one-shot][post Try] After all of her secure anchors lifted, Filia changes, and Xelloss isn't content with that. When all comes together, there are decisions to make...


**_Author's notes: _**This is the first time I've written a fan fiction dedicated to Slayers and the first time I've done such a thing in English. English's not my native language and I'm sorry for every trouble and misunderstanding my horrible grammar and incomplete vocabulary may cause.

Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Slayers, nor any involved character. I'm also not earning money with this fan fiction; I just wrote it for my own personal amusement (and maybe for yours, too. ;)).

The song "Taking over me" belongs to Evanescence.

**_Rating:_** R (Dunno.)

**_Warning:_** Character death (OOC)

* * *

**Unfortunate metamorphose**

* * *

When he had first met her, she had been different.

When he recalled this time in his mind, he remembered her long, golden hair sliding over her shoulders and flowing around her waist with ease. And how could he ever forget her azure eyes? Those eyes shaped like a human's that had observed every move he'd made.

But this time was long ago and after Lina Inverse, the always-good-for-a-dessert-of-negative-emotions-girl, slipped away from this world, he had stopped counting the years overflowing his existence. He knew that her appearance didn't change in all these years; She still had myriads of years left to live and the gone years didn't cause her beauty to melt away in the slightest. Time wasn't important for him and so it was for her.

It was just her character that had changed.

* * *

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

* * *

When he had first met her, she had been a typical Ryozoku. Selfish and stubborn, but for **him**, she had been a welcomed change. For **him**, she had been a 2-in-1-offer.

She wasn't only a Ryozoku, she was a Golden, too. He knew what those felt for him and she hadn't been an exception. She'd hated him with passion and with the same passion she'd feared him. Every time he'd shown his face around, she got furious and tried to find a way to avenge the loss the older Ryozoku had experienced in the Kouma war. Not that he didn't like how she used Mace-sama….

After some time of being around in order to finish his mission, the look in her eyes caught his attention. Endless fear and hate glittered in those azure depths and the waves of these bittersweet emotions emanating from her brought him pleasure several times. Although she amused him lots, she also succeeded at making him loose his calm. He remembered an incident, happening briefly after Lina-tachi had defeated the half-blood of inferior quality (Valgaav. Duh.), when his mistress had given him plenty of free-time. He'd visited her often in this time, not in the Karyu-ou's temple, but in a small village in the South-West where she inhabited a cottage, selling maces and pottery…

"**Everything**'s your fault, Namagomi! If it wasn't for you, I could be lucky!"

* * *

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

* * *

He'd wondered then why she gave up her position as a priestess in the temple of the Karyu-ou just for moving into a village filled with humans. He had been able to feel that she was ashamed of what the Golden had done to the Ancient Ryozoku under the command of this Elder… what was his name again? He thought that he was right with that supposition (she also began to raise the reincarnated Valgaav as her own child, remember?), but then she screamed at him like **that**.

He'd forced her against the wall behind, finally and simply pinning her to it with his body. "Listen well, Ryozoku, even **I** could get tired of the crap you're talking these days. You got me near to a border, that you certainly – and trust me – don't want me to cross. And now, be a bit more polite or you'll regret it.", he hissed into her pointed ear, opening his amethyst eyes and grabbing her shoulders brutally.

She'd shuddered, not because of the fear he'd been able to feel sliding over his astral form, but because of his touch. He had enjoyed caressing her face slightly with his finger tips just to see her shudder again and to cause pure panic. Her reactions on those actions of his were delicious, especially because her body reacted to his touches. She was trapped, trapped between the pleasure and torture he gave her, both at the same time.

It was then, when he began to want her, wanting her badly.

* * *

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

* * *

The more he played with her body, the more his desire for her increased. At first, she tried to fight against him, blushing and struggling. He guessed she forced herself to think of little Val sleeping in the bed room upstairs while he touched her, but he quickly found a way to deal with that; she became weaker, but didn't give up yet.

He enjoyed his little triumph greatly, but the urge of just taking her became more pressing as the time went by. In all these years of his existence, he'd always taken what he'd wanted and he certainly wasn't going to let this rule fail now.

He took what he wanted, on a winter morning, as clear and cold as ice, but even he made a mistake: In all his lust, passion and desire, he didn't notice that she didn't struggle… - she gave herself to him, voluntarily.

It was **that** what caused her to change. Something inside her broke in two.

* * *

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

* * *

For the next months, his mistress got him pretty busy. He missed his _"toy_ _dragon"_, although or because he hadn't marked her and she didn't belong to him officially yet. But when he'd finished his duties and visited her to prove her behaviour, he noticed that marking her and thus building an emotional and physical connection between her and him would have been unnecessary.

She'd changed.

At first, he thought it would've been a bad joke. He'd been able to deal with her devotion to him in cases of sex – he'd enjoyed it , but he hadn't meant to change her that fundamentally.

He realized the difference by looking into her eyes; the same eyes that had been filled with hate or at least fear were now filled with calm and gentleness, and behind that lay emptiness. The look didn't even change when he popped in, materializing right in her kitchen. She stood at the kitchen table, chopping vegetables into slender stripes. He knew that she should've noticed his sudden appearance by checking the astral plane momentarily, but she didn't turn around. Normally, she would have got angry, scowling at him and chasing him around the table.

Instead of that, she sighed quietly, putting the knife down on the table and then finally turned around in a slow motion.

"You're back", she smiled. He stared at her and he knew that she could pretty well recognize the anger and wildness in his open eyes. Before he could react properly, she bridged the distance between them, took his gloved hand and put it against her cheek, rubbing it slightly and tenderly against his fingers.

* * *

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you love me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

* * *

She greeted him like a servant greeted his master – not that he didn't like it, but it just didn't fit her. She was Filia, aggressive and passionate, and certainly **not** servile.

In his momentary condition, he reacted angrily, grabbing her arms and twisting them painfully on her back. "Don't fool me, Ryozoku!", he growled, boring with his eyes into hers. She flinched, moaning in pain, and begged him to let her go. "Please! What do you think you're doing? What did **I** do?" He realized then that she really didn't know what she did wrong.

He lost his grasp on her arms and simply teleported away, leaving a confused dragon.

He took time to think about that incident and he certainly was grateful that his mistress didn't call him then. He decided to try dealing with the situation – maybe the dragon just fooled him…

* * *

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

* * *

But the dragon didn't react different in the next weeks. She was friendly and tender to him, calling and searching for his attention. He got sick of the positive emotions emanating from her and left her finally without knowing for how long and dedicated himself to his duties.

From time to time, he visited Filia, only to find Jillas and Gravos arguing and thinking about her condition, too.

When the two left forever, he paid his _ex_-favourite dragon a last visit. Jillas and Gravos hadn't been human thus living a lot longer than the average people and 200 years had gone by since his last visit. Filia greeted him happily: "I haven't seen you for so long! Where were you? What did you do? Did you miss me?" He stopped her by pressing his lips firmly on hers, making a last trial. She moaned willingly and tried to pull him into her bed room. He followed her, having made his decision….

Several hours later, he lay in Filia's bed, staring indifferently against the ceiling. Filia moved beside him, pulling the sheet closer to her naked body and finally waking up from her shallow sleep; he decided that it was right about time. He called her name and she managed to open her eyes. Snuggling against his chest, she murmured a response.

"Why did you give yourself to me?" he demanded, going straight to the point of their conversation.

He could feel Filia becoming tense next to him, and then she moved away from him, sitting up. She was quiet for a while, drew up her knees and lay her head on them, turning it to look at him.

"_It's better to light a candle than to curse the darkness_. ()", she quoted, smiling sadly.

He chuckled, and then laughed hard. "How boring." he pressed and a sadistic grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Wha?", Filia wanted to ask, but was stopped by his suddenly gloved hand grabbing her throat. She choked, staring wide-eyed at him.

"I'll tell you something, Ryozoku. If you've learned that saying in your precious Karyu-ou-temple and you're trying to use it against me, then you're really dumb.", he chuckled again, rolling himself on top of her and leaning in closer to her ear.

"It's better to run away from the darkness than to give yourself to it."

He gathered energy in his free left hand and forced it painfully into her body. Filia whimpered and struggled thus causing him to laugh. "Now you're finally struggling again, right?"

Her vision went black and briefly after that, blood began dropping out of the corner of her mouth, colouring her lips.

Filia Ul Copt died with his name on her blood-red lips.

"Boring, so boring…"

But at least, when he wiped out her existence, she became interesting and special to him once more again.

* * *

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over _

* * *

_End_

**_Author's notes:_** What do you think? It's hard OOC, ne? . Don't get me wrong, I really like Filia, but this idea just got stuck in my head. I'm not a sadistic bitch, really! Please leave me a comment. bows

Greetings,

Soobin

* * *

_() Chinese proverb_


End file.
